I have a complicated love life
by Sparkles X3
Summary: Based off of first love academy, Len is a guy that gets Cs at best in school, he has a crush on the class president, and his best friend Gumi is bi. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Len pov

Hi I am Len, I am fourteen, I am am bad in school (last time I got a B was in 6th grade) so mostly all Cs, and I have a crush on the class president... Her name is Rin Kagamine, she if fourteen, and going to be MINE! I hope... I loved her ever science fourth grade

*Flash back*

"Gumi! How are you?"

"Good bout you?"

"..." I handed Gumi my test

"Len you got a D on your test."

"mh"

"Mikuo is in the house! What you guys doing?"

"One I am a girl, Two looking over Len's test score, Three it's a D"

I zoned out of the conversation, who is that? I tryed to get closer to se her face. The Sakura's is in bloom, she looks beautiful right under the Sakura tree. Wait is that Rin?! She is the smartest girl in the school! Shoot! she saw us!

"Hey you know school got out right?"

"Hi Rinny~!"

"Gumi-chan? What are you doing here? Tutoring is going to start soon."

"R-R-Ri-Rin-in h-h-hi" why am I shuttering?

"Sorry sempi I don't know your name" she called me sempi!

"Kagami Len"

"Rinny you don't have to call him sempi" shut it Gumi

"Hello Len-sama" yes! Somebody doesn't call me kun as an honor-phobe!

"H-h-h-i Rin-chan"

*End of flashback*

"Rinny~!" that is Miku and Gumi

"Hi Miku-nee, Gumi-chan!" Rin replied

"Rin you are my best friend right! Not Gumi!" Miku shouted

Rin pov

Miku you had to shout that!

"She is bi" Miku whispered

"What!" I shouted

Len pov

What did Miku say to Rin? Why is Rin freaking out?

"How do you know that Miku? Did she tell you?"

"No she asked out girls and guys"

"Wha"

"I am here Rinny~!" oh Gumi is here

"Nee-chan!" Mikuo is here too...

"Hay!" Piko and Miki...

"Why doesn't EVERYONE just come on in!" I shouted, and than everyone started to laugh...

"Come on Rin our REAL friends are waiting Miki, Piko, we are going to see the others, wanta come?" Miku said

They nodded and left

"Dude she is way out of you leage"

"What do you mean Gumi"

"Rin is out of YOUR leage!"

"Y-o-o-o-u know?"

"No du Sherlock! Btw she is going to be MINE!"

"You are both girls...wait YOUR GAY!"

"It's lesbian for girls, and no bi."

"B-b-b-u-t I love her"

"So love is war so you gota fight, and it looks like I am winning" **(yes I had to put that! XD)**

With that she left. Ugh! Why! Why dose my best friend have to be bi? The friend that is a girl that i am sopost to ask for advice about how to charm a girl, and she is going after THAT GIRL! THAT IS GOING TO BE MY GIRL! RIN IS MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps~! Sorry I am really late D': but I am really busy so hope you enjoy this chapter, and there are going to be grammar errors and not enough detail, but I am in a rush so ya...**

Rin pov

Hi I am Rin, fourteen and president. I go to the school 'First Love Academy'. The reason why it's called that is a long story.

*flash back*

I was getting ready, so I could go to the mall with my friends.

I wore my bow and hairpins of course, my hair was in two pigtails, an orange shirt with puffy short sleeves and frills, white suspenders and shorts.

after I got ready I ran down stairs, then my mom called me.

"Rin"

I ran to the family room

"Yes mom dad"

"There is a really good school you are going to and you are, getting a free scholarship too!"

i was overjoyed but then I had to leave my BFFs

"Oh... That is great mother, but about My friends"

"You can make new friends" father said

"that are smart" my mother added

"My friends are not dumb!"

"Dear they are not dumb but, you are so much smarter then them!" father said tring to cover for mom

"But-I-I-"

"Dear" she interrupted as she tilted her head to the left and smiled. Ah-oh she is mad

"Fine"

"Its is called First Love Academy"

"..."

~*~*~*~ time skip~*~*~*~*~

"Dear Rin sit down"

"Can my mother come?"

"I prefer a private talk between you and me."

"The reason why this school is called First Love Acadmey is because, almost everyone her has good grades. And that is because, they fall in love and try to impress their love."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"You have to keep up your grades cause a lot of boys are going to like you"

I started to blush like crazy

"O-oa-oak-okay"

"Good you are dismissed"

*End of flashback*

Okay many not THAT long but, um... Complicated.

"School~" My mother called

"Comming~!"

"Hi Miku-nee"

"Rin-chan!"

"Hi Rin, how are you today?"

"Mikuo, hello, I am doing good, you?"

"Don't talk to him!"

"Why do you two have a secret Twin-sest thing going on~"

"NOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Miku and Mikuo sitting in a tree, K I S S-"

"Nooooo! Like I would kiss HER!"

RIIIIINNGGGG~~~!

"See you later Rinny~!"

"Bye~!"

~*~*~*~class~*~*~*~

"Mrs. Haku is at a meeting so I am starting class today! Open your literature text books to page 242-"

Time skip

Len pov

"Now close your text books! And open your work books to page 341 and complete the questions based off of what you just read!"

Oh Rin, how cute! Playing teacher!

"Wonder if she can play Doctor too"

"Wahh! Gumi? That is perv-"

"So you want to clam her as yours nee? And not just dating right?"

"I haven't even though about IT yet!"

"Len would you like to share what IT is with the rest of the class?"

"Ummm it is when a boy and a girl take of there clothes and the guy-"

"Ewwww! Ewww! Ewwwwwwwwww! Len! You and Gumi had... Ewwwwww!" Miku shouted

everyone snickered

"but girl x girl works too"

Gumi...

Miku's eyes widened

"GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW GUMI!" Miku yelled

"Miku only Rin is playing teacher, unless she wants to play doctor..."

"Please go now Gumi..." Rin whispered

time skip

"Hello class! So sorry I am late but Rin is a great sub RIGHT!"

"Ya!"

"Of course, now grades! For the worksheet Rin made you all do~!"

"Awwwww"

Len Kagamine D

...

Teachers note: answer questions in complete sentences! remember COMPLETELY!

RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"Oh time for your next class!"

time skip

"Do re mi fa so la te do! Do te la so fa mi re do!~"

"Great! Now song sheets~!"

She handed everyone a sheet of music

"Now who wants to sing first?"

"I do!"

"Awww Rinny~ anyone else? No kk I will pick... Ah! Mikuo! No... Lenny~!"

"What?"

"kk so rember don't do stuff in this song until you are eight teen... What the heck I did it around six teen! Or was it sooner... UM Ugh... SING!"

"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart"

"Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand"

"I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still"

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation"

"Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve  
The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
I would follow you to the end of forever"

"If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved  
as if we had no time to feel tender each other"

"That dream has never come again  
There is no chance in our reality  
If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine…  
You are everything in the world to me"

"Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?"

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation"

"I am drawn to you like a magnet  
Even if I left, we would find each other again  
I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.  
You are everything in the world to me"

after singing that song I looked over the words and can't believe our teacher made us sing this... I turned beat red in less than ten seconds.

a bunch of guys gave me evil stares that said 'I am going too kill you' or 'Go away from her she is mine' and stuff like that...

Rin calmly sat back down into her seat... How?

she is acting like nothing happened! We sang a song about IT!

she quickly raised her hand and asked " Miss Lily I don't understand the lyrics to this song-"

everyone just starred at her, she doesn't know?

"Rin your fourteen right?" Lily asked

"Ya-"

"Watch the video now..."

Time skip

Rin pov

Ewwww! What was that! That is how children are made!

My mom and dad did THAT! Ewwwww!

i ran down the clean cream colored halls of the school and ran into my class but by the time I got there music class ended.

"Great" I muttered

"Rinny let's go to brunch!" Teto screamed

"Be right there!"


End file.
